League of Kids: The Next Generation
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Following the previous story: League of Kids. It's been 4 years since the champions had to say goodbye to their younger selves, and most of them have moved on to have their own children. For one person in particular, daily life is a struggle, and every night is hell, due to the guilt. Despite this, old friends are hatching a new plot, one that targets both parent and child.
1. Chapter 1

League of Kids: The Next Generation

 **I couldn't just let the last one end. I'm weak, but the show must go on!**

(Vi)

I sat up out of my dream, shaking terribly and gripping the blankets tightly. It's always the same damn nightmare. I feel so helpless every fucking time. Looks like Cait and Jayce are fine. They're holding each other as close as possible. I guess that I was a part of that before the nightmare started. I pushed myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, clicking the light on. It's been 4 damn years, and I'm still not over it. Grinning to myself I the mirror, I leant down and splashed some cold water on my face to get rid of the nightmare sweats. It's been 4 years, and those kids still haunt me. I looked back up to the mirror. Y'know, becoming a parent changed me, and it's the best way that I can feel better. I silently padded out of the bedroom and through the house. Jayce got his way by getting us to move out of an apartment. And damn, can Cait decorate. I kinda just stood to the side and watched. The light from the hallway slowly rolled across the floor as I opened the door. My senses calmed down as my eyes fell on to my son's sleeping form.

"There's my Vincent." I sighed, leaning on the door frame. Both Jayce and Caitlyn were surprised when he was born with pink hair. As if mine isn't natural. And Cait wasn't happy when he wanted his head shaved on one side, just like me and his dad.

"Hey." I jumped when a pair of hands gripped my shoulders. "Are you alright?" Caitlyn asked, standing on her toes and kissing my cheek.

"Did I wake you up?" She shook her head as I turned around and hugged her. "Sorry, I had the nightmare again."

"Don't apologize." Cait ran her hands through my hair as I pressed my face into her neck. "Jayce and I are always here for you. You can't forget that."

"This time, I just wanted to check on the kids." I felt her chuckle.

"Come on, then. Let's go see Caylee." Quietly shutting the door, Caitlyn pulled me across the hall and gently opened our daughter's door. I carried Vincent, but Cait carried Caylee. She gained the black hair from Jayce. And she's currently asleep on the floor, amidst her soft toys. "Oh dear." Caitlyn chuckled gently and knelt next to her. "I'm sure that Jayce put her in bed earlier."

"Hey, maybe she's just comfy there." I pulled the blanket off her bed and covered her with it. Cay turned 2 last month. "Let the kid have her comfort."

"Just because she has a disability doesn't mean she can't sleep in her own bed." Ugh. The three of us have had enough arguments about her. Caylee got an infection when she was just born, and lost her sight as a result.

"C'mon, Cait. We'll sort it out tomorrow." She hesitated for a second to properly tuck Caylee in before following me out of the room.

"What's going on?" Jayce walked towards us, rubbing his eye. "It's 3am, why are you both up?"

"I just had the nightmare again." Instead of looking sad, he just grinned.

"That means group hug!" Jayce lifted me off my feet in a bear hug. When he put me down, Caitlyn put her arms around both of us. "We should go back to bed."

"Can we make some hot chocolate first?" My two partners gave each other a look, but nodded to my request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy?" Small hands brushed my face. "Are you awake?"

"No." The voice giggled and gripped my shirt, pulling himself onto the bed. "Guys, we have a Vin." I grinned, hugging him and rolling over.

"There's our little boy." Jayce chuckled. Vin wormed his way under the blankets, between me and Jayce.

"Who's making breakfast this morning?" Caitlyn yawned from the other side of the bed. "I did it yesterday."

"Must be my turn." Sitting up, I stretched and cracked my fingers. "Shall I wake Cay up, too?" My partners both hummed approving tones. I pushed myself to my feet and walked out of the room, stretching an arm over my chest. "Caylee?" I called softly into the room. "Are you awake?"

"No." She got her sense of humour from me. "Go 'way."

"C'mon, baby girl." I laughed, picking her up from the mass of soft toys. "You know, you can't sleep on the floor."

"But I want to sleep with my toys." She yawned, rubbing her eye. "They're softer than my bed." She speaks like an adult, despite the fact she's only 2. You have Caitlyn to thank for that. Still not sure how she managed it. Fucking witchcraft.

"What do you want for breakfast today, babygirl?" I chuckled, resting her on my hip and walking out of her room. She had to think for a few seconds as I walked down the stairs. "Nobody else is here, so you can choose."

"Can we have waffles? They're tasty."

"Sure we can." I laughed, kissing her head. When I got to the kitchen, I lowered her into her high chair and kissed her head again. "Never know, maybe it'll make your other mom, your dad, and Vin get out of bed."

"If not, we can just eat them all." Good thinking! But sadly, as I finished making the batter, and started using the waffle iron, Jayce walked into the room like a zombie. "Who's that?"

"It's just me, Cay." Jayce leant over the tray on her chair to hug her. He mumbled a 'thanks' as I handed him a cup of coffee. "What kind of juice would you like?"

"Apple!" It's weird to see a mix of a two year old and adult in the same person.

"Don't give her your coffee."

"That was one time!" I chuckled, putting plates of food in front of both of them. "Do you wat to come with me to work, Caylee?"

"I always do, daddy!" Poor kid can't really go to school. I'll have to ask Orianna's dad if he can help at some point. "Is the Mayor going to trip over me again?" I snorted into my coffee and got a glare from Jayce.

"You know it's bad for your health to hoke on your drink." Caitlyn walked over to me and patted me on the back. "Jaye, tell the Mayor that if he does that again, he'll have Vi and I to answer to." Grinning, I went to take another sip of coffee, until realized that Caitlyn had taken my cup.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Cupcake." She grinned into the cup.

"You should be more observant, then." She sat down, and I started cooking again. "Jayce, are you taking Vincent to school today?"

"Can't. I have to be in as early as possible."

"That means mummy and mommy are taking me!" Again, blame Caitlyn for the difference in accents.

"Of course we are, Vin." I ruffled his hair as I gave him his breakfast. "And that means I can scare the other kids!" He laughed, and my partners put their faces into their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Third)

Outside the window, on an adjacent rooftop, a cloaked figure sat, watching the happy family scene with a glare. They reached under their cloak, retrieving a battered walkie-talkie, and turning the power on, with a horrible crackling sound.

"This is number 8, reporting in." Multiple seconds pass before the crackling returned.

"This is 2. What's the situation?" Number 8 watched Jayce lift Caylee out of her chair and take her upstairs.

"Number 6 appears to have two lovers. One male, one female. There are two children in the house, but I'm assuming that only one is hers." The line went silent once more, this time for a few minutes.

"Come back to base. Number 10 is of more importance right now. We will strike in good time."

"Understood." Placing the device back under their cloak, Number 8 took a last look at the family, then stood up, and seemed to vanish from existence.

 **I am going to dive straight into the plot here. Yes, it doesn't relate to the previous story, but what's wrong with both continuing the other, and making a ew one at the same time?**


	2. Chapter 2

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 2

 **Without a doubt, one of the longest fanfic titles I've ever seen.**

(Vi)

"Do you need help getting out of the car, Vin?" He shook his head as I turned around in my seat.

"I can easily undo the buckles." He smiled, fiddling with them.

"Yeah, that's not the safest thing." Caitlyn chuckled and got out of the car. "Come here, baby." When she bet over to lift Vincent out of the car, I saw a couple of guys leering.

"Cait, you have people staring."

"Then intimidate them." Good point. I got up d slammed the door, getting people's attention. The pervs all looked away, and some even got glares from their partners. "Since you got out of the car, I'm driving." Cait told me as I leant on the door next to her.

"Side note: you might need to start wearing a longer skirt for your uniform." She smirked at me as she stood back up with Vin.

"As much as I dislike it, it distracts criminals from running. It's highly amusing when they run into walls." Caitlyn put Vincent on the floor, but he just got me to pick him up.

"It also makes perverts walk into walls." She looked to where I was pointing, and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Did he really just do that?" I nodded. The person that I assume was his wife was yelling at him.

"Why are people staring?" Vin asked, pulling on my shirt. "Is it because you two are in uniform?" Cait and I shared a look.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." I grinned. "They're just impressed."

"Uh, excuse me?" Vincent smiled at the woman that walked over to us. "Is it safe to assume that you're Vincent's mother?" I guess that this chick is his teacher.

"We both are." I grinned. That caught her off guard.

"Oh, uh, are you split from his father?"

"No." Caitlyn answered this time, folding her arms with Vin's backpack still in her hand. "Do you have a point?" She looked at the drawing in her hands.

"Not anymore, I was just going to ask about this drawing that he did." She turned it around, and Caitlyn's expression softened.

"Damn, how can you draw that well, dude?" He grinned at me. The picture was almost a hyper-realistic frame of one time when we went to the park. It was when I tried to catch the frisbee that Jayce threw, and ended up on my back. Caitlyn was stood to the side, laughing so hard, she had to grip her stomach. Caylee's head just taking up part of the frame at the bottom, but the three of us were crystal clear. "Is that straight outta your memory?" He nodded.

"I can picture everything in my life perfectly!" I saw Caitlyn's smile.

"At least he inherited my intelligence." The sharp cough from the teacher brought us back to reality.

"I was going to ask about your relationship, because he insisted that the three of you weren't just friends when I asked."

"We aren't." Caitlyn stated. "Myself, Vi, and Jayce are in a healthy, polyamorous relationship. Do you have an issue with that?" Caitlyn Doesn't need to have muscles to be scary. The teacher looks like she's about to piss herself. "Do you have any other concerns about our son?"

"W-Well, I would like to give him an IQ test, and place him into the gifted program, if you're okay with that." Cait looked at me, then took Vincent out of my arms.

"Would you like that, Vincent? It means you have to do more work."

"What's 'gifted'?" I looked away to hide my laughter.

"A gifted child is a child that is incredibly talented or smart." Caitlyn told him. His eyes widened in wonder. "It means that you'll be placed into a special class, because what they teach to everybody else isn't challenging enough for you."

"You have perfect scores across the board, Vincent." His teacher spoke up again. "Don't worry about your friends, you will still see them outside of class." He thought about it for a second.

"Can I still draw?" We all nodded. "Then yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you proud?" Caitlyn asked, as I pulled my gauntlets on for patrol. "I honestly expected it from Caylee more."

"Give her a year or so. She's gonna be a genius, too." I grinned. "I'm actually kinda jealous that my kid is smarter than me."

"Doesn't take much." I threw a glare at Cait, but she had her back to me. She probably wasn't trying to be mean. I hope. "Do you think we should buy Caylee some instruments?"

"Which ones?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping that you'd have an idea." I grinned at Caitlyn this time. "Maybe we can ask her what sounds interesting?"

"Then we'd need to get her a teacher, because the kid can't read sheet music." I responded, turning around with my gauntlets on. She hummed a note and stood up after tightening her boots. "Anyway, patrol?"

"That was the original plan, yes." Cait gripped the finger on my gauntlet and pulled me out of the door, holding onto the strap of her rifle with the other hand. We've taken to patrolling like this. The first time, I tried to put a hand on her waist, but she just pushed me off and held my hand. I guess it's in case we have to move quickly. "Vi, how high do you think Vincent's IQ will be?"

"Higher than yours, and that's saying something." I grinned. "I still can't believe that he didn't tell us about how clear his memory was."

"Knowing him, he must have thought it was normal for everybody." I shrugged. Maybe he did, I don't know. All I know right now is that my son is a fucking genius, and I'm proud of him. Something clicked in my mind, and I don't know why it did, but it sent a weird feeling to the pit of my stomach. "Cait, when was the last time we saw Jinx?" She put a finger on her chin.

"Just under a year ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Something feels off." She just shrugged. It's probably nothing, but what are gut instincts for? Jinx and I haven't exactly been the best siblings, but I don't want to see her hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Third)

Across the city, in a closed off alley, one woman sat, knees held close to her chest to protect something in her arms.

"Number 10?" A voice called out, which was followed by something hitting a metal pole, which made the woman jump. "Number 1 will be very happy to see that you're okay!"

"Number 7 is right!" Another voice sounded from the other side of the alley. "We only want you to come back to us!"

"That's not who I am anymore." The woman mumbled. "I'm not Number 10, and I don't want to be Jinx." She moved the bundle away from her chest and looked at her sleeping child's face. Another hit to the wall made Jinx jump again. There was only one solution in mind, as much as she hated it. Sighing, she pulled a grenade from her belt, and pulled the pin out with her teeth. "I'm not gonna come quietly!" Jinx yelled, throwing it over the fence. During the explosion, she ran. Cradling the baby to her chest, she ran away from the two hunters as fast as possible.

"That way!" her heart pounded as fast as her feet, until she broke out of the dark seclusion and almost ran into a woman who was pushing a stroller.

"I need to ask you a favour!" The mother looked scared, but nodded. "Quickly, can you take this to the police station? My sister works there." The confusion on the stranger's face grew until she took the baby. "Please, do it quickly."

"What's her name?"

"Vi. My sister is called Vi. I'm sorry I don't have time to explain!" As the feet behind Jinx got closer, she ran across the empty road, and into another alley. She knew that her old gang would catch up, but she took victory in the fact that she was the only one they would be getting.

 **I say this all the time, but I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be. And I have to say this for a guest reviewer. Yes, Caylee is blind, but she's not the next Lee Sin. A lot of children can go blind like that, and I thought, why can't she be?**


	3. Chapter 3

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 3

 **My Fiancé read the previous chapter and started to panic about Jinx. Success.**

(Vi)

My earpiece buzzed constantly, but the talking wasn't for me. Somebody just reported an explosion to base, and of course, Cait and I had to check it out. I was hanging upside down from a rooftop by my fingertips, trying to see anybody in the area. I have no clue why, but that feeling in the pit of my stomach is just getting stronger. Did something happen to Jinx?

"Vi, come in." Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I brought a hand to my earpiece.

"What's the situation, Cupcake?"

"I need you to investigate the area. I'll be covering you, but be careful, okay?" She can probably see me. I pushed my goggles back over my forehead and moved my feet down so that I was the right way up.

"You know I'm always careful, Cait."

"Of course you are. That's why you have 259 scars." We had a night that was way to hot to sleep in last year. We were so bored, Jayce and Caitlyn started to count the scars across my body. Even the ones under my tattoos. "Try to not make it 260."

"Well, I heal like a motherfucker, so the scars don't matter." I let go of the roof and slid down, rolling on impact so I didn't break my ankles. "They're just stories to tell." She didn't seem entirely impressed with that answer. The next roof I jumped off, I landed on a small pile of trash bags. "Well, that's gross." I heard Cait chuckle.

"If you do that some more, you'll need to have a shower when we get home." Grinning, I pushed a gate open. Looks like somebody was hidden here at some point. Stepping around carefully, I nudged some of the boxes around. There isn't anything here.

"Hey, do you think can get Jayce to make pizza again?"

"I'll text him when the area is secure." Caitlyn chuckled. "Have you found anything?"

"Somebody was hiding here before. There's nothing left behind, though."

"The explosion was behind the gate to your left. Be careful, Vi." Nodding, I walked towards the gate and tried to push it open. Of course it's locked. "Step back." When I did, a single shot rang through the air, and the gate inched open.

"Thanks, Cupcake." She hummed a note. Pushing it open, I stepped towards the blackened marks on the walls. Something occurred to me when I brushed my fingers over them. "Cait, there's not going to be anything here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There aren't any signs of people around. I would have at least heard somebody breathing." A click sounded through my earpiece.

"Hold on. Jayce is trying to call me." She clicked her end off. I took my gauntlet off and brushed the wall with my bare hand. Of course I recognise these marks. I've had them across my body multiple times. Something must have happened to Jinx. Shit, what did she get herself in to? "Vi, we need to head back to the station."

"Why?"

"There's apparently a woman there, asking after you." Oh, fuck. What now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy?" Caylee hugged my leg as soon as I walked into the door. "You have heavy boots on!"

"You're not the first person that she's hugged." One of the other officers laughed.

"I'm here, baby." I smiled, taking both gauntlets off and lifting her up. "Have you just been waiting by the door for me?" She nodded, and I looked to Caitlyn with a smile.

"Let me hold her." Caitlyn lifted her out of my arms and held her close. "Jayce?"

"In here." He called, pushing our office door open. Cait walked into there first as I picked up my gauntlets. As soon as I walked in and kicked the door closed, every pair of eyes locked onto me. "Okay, Vi, why did this woman come here, asking for only you?" I looked her in the eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" She was rocking a stroller with one foot, and holding a child in her arms. "Did you try asking her?"

"I was asked to give this to you." She stood up and walked over to me. "I hope you understand more than I do." She handed me the small bundle. I know that my knees went weak, but I didn't realize I'd had a rush of blood to the brain until I felt Jayce behind me.

"Vi? Are you okay?" Caitlyn's concerned voice came through.

"Jinx." They looked at each other. "They've taken her." All I could see was the number 6 painted on the front of the kid's blanket.

"How do you know?" Shit, am I crying? I pushed myself up onto my knees and unwrapped the kid's blanket. "Is that..."

"A little Jinx. Can't be older than a year." I held the little thing close, and Jayce pulled me into a hug.

"What does the 6 mean, Vi?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head at her, and when I looked up at the woman, she flinched.

"Where is Jinx?" I hissed.

"Well, uh, when she handed the child to me, she ran away again, followed by two men."

"What did they look like?" Caitlyn put Caylee down, and took Jinx's kid away from me, probably because I was getting too angry.

"I didn't see much, but one of them had the letters VII on his back."

"Fuck." I hissed.

"I also found this note in the baby's blanket." I almost tore it when I opened it.

 _They're coming, 6. I need you to take care of-_ The number 17 was scratched out _-Tabs for me. I'm sorry, but you're the only person I can turn to. -10._

"Did Jinx really name her child Tabs?" Caitlyn asked, looking over my shoulder. "That is just like her."

"Vi." I looked back at Jayce. "Why is Jinx calling you 6?" I shook my head again and looked at the note. We're so fucked.

"Vincent's in trouble." They both hit realization instantly. "Tabs is, too. That's why Jinx got her to me."

"Forget everything else, we have to go and collect him." Caitlyn stood up and marched out of the room, with tabs in her arms. Jayce picked Caylee up and followed her. I pushed myself to my feet.

"Thank you for bringing her to us." I smiled at the woman. "If you see them again, could you come right back to us?" She nodded, and I ran after my partners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Vin)

"Hey, kid." I looked up at a guy leaning over the gate. "You look like a friend of mine."

"What's their name?" I asked, scrambling up and standing in front of him. "I only look like one person in the world!" The guy had no hair. I've never seen a person without hair.

"I know them as 6. Does anyone you know have a name like that?" 6...6... That does sound familiar. "You'll know that it's her. She has 'VI' tattooed on her face."

"Mommy has that!" I laughed. "How do you know her?"

"I used to be her friend, kid. In our friend group, she was number 6." Gripping the gate bars, I stood on my toes to get a closer look at him. "I'm number 4, nice to meet ya, kid." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Do you have a tattoo like mommy?" Smiling again, he turned around and pointed to the 'IV' on the back of his head. "That's so cool! My name's Vincent!" He started to speak again, until a shout sounded out from across the playground.

"Shit. I'll see you later, Vin." 4 winked at me and ran across the road, and vanished between the buildings.

"Vincent!" When I turned around to see who it was, daddy lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly. "Who was that?"

"Number 4!" I turned in his arms and pointed to where he disappeared. "He said that he was mommy's friend!" Daddy said something quietly, then turned around and looked at mummy.

"We'd better take him home." She said. "Now we have another child to look after, until we figure out what all this is about." Another child? What did I miss? School sucks when there's stuff going on in the world.

 **The plot thickens. DUN DUN DUN.**


	4. Chapter 4

League of Kids: The next Generation

Chapter 4

 **I definitely need to create more solid ties to this fic's predecessor. I shall start working on that right away!**

(Vi)

Surely Jinx should have people that she trusts more than me. Why in the fuck would she go to the trouble of getting this kid to me? It's no question that Tabs is Jinx's kid. Nobody else can even wish to have pink eyes. I held the kid up to get a better look at her. She's so small that I can hold her head in one hand, and the rest of her body in the other. Even Caylee was bigger than this. Well, considering that Jinx almost looks like a thirsty fuck moulded her out of clay probably helped. Damn, I need to know where my sister is.

"Mommy!" Vincent ran into the room and bounced onto the seat next to me. "Who's this?"

"She's your cousin, Vin." I gently laid her down on my lap and pulled Vin closer to kiss the top of his head. "My sister asked us to look after her."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's not the best, or nicest person in the world, Vincent." Jayce sat on the opposite side of me with Caylee and put an arm over my shoulders. "But I'll just leave it at that. This baby is safe here."

"Come here." Caitlyn lifted Vin up and sat down with him. "But, like the last two times, we're going to have to take it in turns to stay home." If this was 4 years ago, Cait would be telling me to find the kid somewhere else to stay. But she's not a monster. Tabs has no control over who her parents are. If the dad is even still alive, knowing Jinx.

"And here I thought that we agreed to not have any more kids for a while." Jayce laughed.

"Circumstances that are out of our control." Caitlyn reached over me and patted his arm. "It's alright, though. We'll find Jinx." This time, she patted my arm.

"Hopefully." I could only smile weakly as I looked down at Tabs. The poor kid doesn't know what kind of situation that she's in. Neither does Vin, really. Something is still bothering me. Why is Tabs number 17? "Have either of you seen Ekko recently?"

"Not that I know of." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Last I heard, he was in the same kind of situation that we are." Jayce chuckled. "With Taliyah and Janna."

"His crush on Janna actually worked?" I half-laughed.

"When Taliyah first joined the League, she had a crush on Ekko." Cait answered. Good for them. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I should give him a call sometime." I saw my partners exchange looks behind my head.

"Well!" Jayce lifted Caylee up ad placed her on the couch as he stood up. "I'll go and find some of the baby clothes in the basement. Tabs is going to need them." Well, he's not wrong. When I held her against my torso, her tiny hands gripped the material of my shirt. I have no idea about how old she is, but that's an impressive grip. As he left the room, Caylee patted around the sofa until she found my leg, then pulled herself close to me.

"She probably needs feeding, too." Vin jumped off of Cait's lap as she started to get up. When she reached out for Tabs, I leant away without thinking. My partner recoiled in surprise. She sighed and relaxed after a few seconds. "Vi, don't look so panicked."

"Sorry, I just…" I sighed and started rocking back and forth. "It's hard to let go, y'know? It's the same as before." Cait loves me, but I could tell that she was starting to get tired of this. She just moved my arms out of the way and took Tabs into her own.

"There's no need to worry. She's not going anywhere." As I watched her walk out of the room, Vin pulled himself up onto my lap.

"Are you okay, mommy?" He asked, standing on my lap and gripping my shirt. "You look really distraught." I was surprised at his choice of words for a second. Then I remembered that my son is smarter than me.

"I'm okay." Smiling weakly, I lifted Caylee onto my lap. "I just have some bad memories." Vincent sat down next to his sister and scratched his face. "And no, I'm not going to tell you." I grinned.

"When did it happen?" Caylee asked this time. Well, that can't hurt to answer, can it?

"About a year before Vincent was born." And damn, does it still hurt. I never would have thought that losing 6 year old versions of myself and Jinx would still affect me. "Anyway, there are better things to do than sit here, talking about the past."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Vi!" I looked up and turned away from my desk, my face lighting up as soon as I saw who had called out for me._

" _There you are!" I laughed, kneeling down and pulling both the younger versions of myself and Jinx into a hug. "Where did you guys go?"_

" _We were waiting for you!" My kid laughed. "We've been waiting at home for ages!"_

" _Well, let's go back home." Like always, I balanced Jinx on my hip and tightly gripped my kid's hand before walking. "Is everybody else still there?"_

" _Yep!" Jinx started to count on her fingers. "Caitlyn, Jayce, Yasuo, Garen, and Lux!"_

" _That's great to hear." The happiness I felt was overpowering the worry of not knowing where I was. Who cares about if I'm lost? I have the kids back! That's the best thing that could ever happen!_

" _Vi?" Jinx gripped part of my hair. "I think we need to go back to the League soon."_

" _Fuck the League." I laughed. "Nothing will be good if we go back there." Even though we continued to walk for a while, we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Not that I minded._

" _Uh-oh." Panic started to rise like a fire in my chest as I looked down at my kid. "What's happening?"_

" _It's okay!" I knelt down next to her and gripped her wrist, just below where her hand was starting to fade. "We'll fix this! Don't worry!"_

" _Vi, it's happening!" Jinx cried out. "My hand is fading!" Her small fingers dug tightly into my neck. "Help us!" The fire of panic continued to rise until it felt like I couldn't breathe._

" _I thought you said that you were going to protect us!"_

Waking up was not pleasant. I jolted awake, which made the arm over my shoulder recoil.

"Vi?" Shit, where is she? "Are you alright?"

"I have to save them!" I yelled, almost falling over myself as I ran from where I was sat, and out of the door. People called out for me, but that's not what I are about right now. I need to find those kids. I need to protect them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a while before I regained my grasp on reality. I slowed down to a stop and leant on my knees. Fuck! It feels like I just ran a damned marathon! Where the fuck am I?! Looking around revealed nothing. Nightmares like that are just horrible. I always lose my grip.

"It's been a while, 6." My blood turned to ice. "My, how you've changed." I snarled as I whipped around.

"I'm surprised that you're still alive, 2." He smirked and moved one foot to the lip of the roof. "I thought I told you all to leave me the fuck alone!" He was still in his old style. Mussed hair, torn shirt, and patchwork shorts. The 'II' on his right shoulder looks to have been recently touched up.

"Oh, please. You hold the mark. You're still one of us." I flinched as another pair of eyes appeared. "Wha- 5, not now."

"That's not 5." The kid only looked to be about 15. And she had a purple Mohawk that almost towered above the longer blonde hair.

"Yes she is." 2 grinned and put a hand on her head. "Unfortunately, the cold took the previous number 5 a year ago."

"Number 3 and number 8 saved me from being killed!" She yelled, in the high-pitched child voice I expected. "I'm proud to wear this mark!" Standing up fully, she pointed to the 'V' on her cheek. Looks like I'm not the only one to have it there anymore.

"5, quiet down." She sunk back below the edge of the roof. "There's no choice in the matter, 6. You must come back to us."

"I'm not 6 anymore!" I shifted my feet into a stronger position. 2 just grinned and hopped down from the roof, rolling when he hit the ground. "I'm not a criminal!"

"Funny. When you were still with us, you called it 'surviving.'" I didn't move when he started to step closer. "Do you still recall?"

"I remember." 5 jumped down to join us. "But I'm not that person anymore. Why can't you just leave me alone?" 2 was my friend once. I guess he still is.

"Because that's not how it works." 5 said. "You carry that mark until you die, and as long as you carry it, you are one of us."

"Come back with us, 6. We were a family, remember?" His lithe fingers brushed over my cheek. I was too stunned to move.

"I-I have my own family."

"Ah, yes. Number 15." He recoiled when I snarled again. "Come now, 6. You know that whomever is born of a member becomes a member."

"You leave Vincent out of this!" He smirked again. Knowingly, this time. That means there's a 14. I wonder who they came from.

"Do you really think that we would hurt him?"

"I know you wouldn't, 2." He looked confused. "But he didn't chose to be my kid. He has nothing to do with this."

"That's quite sweet coming from you." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, being a parent changes you, y'know?" I saw 5 smile. "C'mon, 2. You're a reasonable guy."

"Well, why don't you be reasonable too?" I raised an eyebrow. "10 has already gone with 7 and 9." He cried out in fear as I gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. 5 stepped back in astonishment.

"What did you do with my sister?!" True fear captured his face as he gripped my hands. "Tell me, or I'll break your neck!"

"She's safe!" 5 yelled. "She's not hurt! She's just at the base! Please put 2 down!" Thinking for a few seconds, I dropped him. "We know that you have 17, too!"

"Vi!" A pure burst of energy passed by me with an inch to spare. Both 2 and 5 dived away from it. "Are you alright?" I was still in stunned shock when Jayce put his hammer down and hugged me.

"You'll be with us eventually, 6." 2 chuckled after he and 5 got back onto the roof. "13 and 16 are to shortly follow 10." His final remark was to throw a photo down to me. I caught it, but didn't look at it.

"Who were they?" Jayce asked, standing in front of me and gripping my arms. "Vi, you look sick."

"They have Jinx."

"Who are 'they'?"

"My old gang." One of the only times that I've ever seen Jaye scared. "They have Jinx. I'm next."

"Vi, we won't let that happen." Then he looked genuinely terrified when tears started to slowly roll down my cheeks.

"They want Vincent and Ekko." Jayce pulled me closer and cradled my head against his chest as I cried.

"They won't get a chance."

 **ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST**


	5. Chapter 5

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 5

 **At what point do I start making this happy again?**

(Vi)

"Fuck, ow. Fuck, ow. Fuck, ow."

"Well, you're the one that ran out of the house without shoes on." Jayce scolded. "Why did you run out, anyway?"

"Nightmare freaked me out." A look of concern crossed his face I turned back to concentrate on my damaged feet. Those nightmares fuck up my perception of reality. "Don't worry about me, Jayce."

"Hey, I have to worry." Jayce laughed, lifting me into his arms. "Especially if you're being threatened by your old gang."

"Oh, they're nothing." I huffed, waving my hand. "I've dealt with them before." He kicked the door open and sat me down on the couch again.

"That doesn't mean you're not in trouble." So what? I've dealt with them before. I started flicking the corner of the picture in my hand to get rid of the extra energy I had. "You're not alone anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, but this is my problem, not yours." I looked towards the door when I heard footsteps.

"Vi!" Caitlyn jogged over and sat in my lap, hugging me tightly. "What happened?"

"The nightmare I had freaked me the fuck out." I tried to hug her back, but she just leant away. "You okay, Cait?"

"I was just worried. We both were."

"Is there any way we can help you with these?" Jayce asked, sitting next to us and putting an arm over my shoulders. "Because this time, you really hurt your feet." Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

"Well, now there's blood on the carpet." I almost laughed at Caitlyn's reaction. "It had to happen some time, I guess."

"I'll clean it, Cupcake." I patted her leg and pushed myself forward on the couch.

"Are you really trying to get up whilst I'm still sitting on you?" Caitlyn asked. "You could just ask me to move."

"Well, I was going to test if I could stand up yet or not." Yeah, it's a no.

"You probably can't. Have you seen the state that your feet are in?" Jayce added. "Come on, just relax for a while." I held the picture in my hand tighter. "You've had a painful night so far." Caitlyn pushed my back into the couch and leant on me. Jayce pulled himself closer and kissed the side of my head. I can't sleep again. Not now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

My feet still ache, but I've come back from worse than this. My fingers tapped the skin of my arm as I stared into the room. Caylee had asked to stay in Vincent's room tonight, and he was more than happy to accept. He's on his back, with his arms spread, and Caylee is sleeping with her head on his chest, and her hand had a death grip on his shirt. I'm not sure how much of the situation she heard, but it must have had an effect. The last time she wanted to share a room with Vincent is when she believed that ghosts were real. I better not disturb them. Stepping out quietly, I pulled the door slowly closed to not make a noise. 4am. Cait and I have to be at work in 2 hours. Wait, no. I'm going to be staying home to look after Tabs and Caylee. I need to make sure that they're both safe. I can't even keep Vincent home. He needs to go to school.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled to myself, lifting up the picture that 2 gave me. I recognised 1 clearly. She was the strongest, smartest, and most demanding person I knew. Her hair was a mixture of brown and green, and she had her arms around 2 and 3. Clearly, on her chest, was the letter I. She always cut a diamond out of her shirt to show her tattoo. 2's hair was slightly longer back then, but he still had the same old sense of style. 3 had the shortest hair of us all, which was a deep black. Bare feet, and long, cargo pants. That purple star shirt got burned just before I left. I never figured out if she replaced it. It was a long sleeved one, but the left sleeve was always rolled up to show her tattoo on her forearm. 4 was grinning widely on 3's side, a hand on his bald head. The only thing he ever wore as a shirt was a mess of leather straps and buckles. Even his pants were a pair of tactical ones. He had a knee guard on the opposite leg to me. That was a fun mission. We both got hurt, but we got what we needed. It wasn't entirely obvious, but his number was tattooed on the back of this head. The old number 5 was a carbon copy of 4. I still never figured out if they were twins or not. I want to find out what happened to him. There's no way he died from a chill. After me, there were 7 and 8. They weren't related, but they were mirror images of each other. Black cloaks, messy blonde hair, and dark clothes. The only difference being the tattoos. 7 had hers on her wrist, and 8 had his across his forehead. You'd barely hear a sound out of either of them. 9 was the biggest ball of energy. They didn't even stop for long enough to figure out their identity. They weren't male or female. 9 was our scout. Red shirt, black jeans, and long, red hair. Their tattoo was on the back of both hands, even though they wore gloves. 11 was only 2 when I left 16 years ago. I'm 28 now, so she'll be 18. It's the same with 12. He was barely born. Ekko used to be 11, but 1 oved him to umber 13 when he refused to get a tattoo. I think she only kept him around because he was a damned genius.

"Mommy?" Shit. Jogging over, I gently pushed the door open. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, Caylee." Kneeling down next to the bed, I kissed the side of her head. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Vincent kicked the blanket away." I laughed quietly and reached down for them. "Mommy?" I 'hm'ed as I pulled the blanket back up. "I can see the future."

"Can you really?" She nodded. I'm not sure if she's telling the future or not. "Did you see something just now, Cay?"

"Yeah. You're in danger." Shit. "I don't know what I was looking at, though. I've never seen anything other than in my mind."

"Then how do you know that it was me?" Caylee just shifted around.

"Can I get out of bed? I don't think I can sleep anymore." Okay, will I survive the thrashing that Cait and Jayce might give me?

"Don't disturb Vincent." I sighed, starting to lift her up. When she was safely I my arms, I covered my so back up, and quietly left the room. "How did you know that it was me in the vision, Caylee?"

"I heard you. You were asking somebody called 1 to stop." Well, that's creepy. "Are you leaving, mommy?"

"No, no. I'm staying right here." Caylee looked up towards me, then curled up o y lap as I sat down. "I wouldn't leave you, Cay."

"But what about the things I see? They've all been true so far." She reached up and put one of her hands on my tattoo. "I know when I see you, mommy. Mummy and daddy don't appear as much in visions. You're in more danger." When did I get such a creepy child? "I don't want you to be hurt."

"It's alright, Caylee." I smiled, kissing the top of her head. When I looked up at my own reflection in the TV, I didn't see myself as I am now. When I was 16, I was a lot more scuffed up. I had a full head of pink hair that fell over my shoulders and down my back at a slight curl. I'm not the person I was back then. Vi and 6 have nothing in common. "I'm not going anywhere."

 **Like always, something must get sad to become happier. And like always, you will all hate me for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 6

 **Vincent and Caylee are so cute. They need to be wrapped in bubblewrap and fed cookies.**

(Vin)

"Hey there, kiddo."

"4!" Jumping up from where I was at, I ran over to the low fence. "You can back to see me!"

"Of course I did!" He smiled and petted my hair. I can see why he decided to wear a jacket today. It's almost autumn.

"4, does your head ever get cold?" My question made him give me a weird look. "You don't have any hair to protect it."

"You ask some interesting questions, Vin.," 4 chuckled, leaning on the fence with both arms. "Naw, my head doesn't get cold. I'm used to it by now." I stepped back as he jumped over the fence and knelt in front of me.

"My teacher made me answer some questions, then she called me a genius." Grinning, I itched the back of my head.

"Where are your friends, kid?" He asked. "You've been alone both times that I've come to see you." I saw his expression change when I looked at my feet.

"Nobody wants to play with me because they say I'm not a boy."

"Why?"

"Because of my hair." 4 raised an eyebrow. "I love my hair because I got it from mommy, but nobody else likes it." With a chuckle, he sat in front of me with his legs crossed. "The teachers aren't going to be happy about you being here."

"Well, they don't have to know, do they?" He grinned. "What are you playing? I'll join you."

(Vi)

I ran a hand over the back of my neck. Why did I just get a random chill? Always feels weird. The little noise that Tabs made brought me back to reality. I must have spaced out. She was asleep, but stretched out and kicked Caylee in the head. Not that she can do any damage. Both of them were sound asleep, and a weird kids show was on the TV, with the audio helper on. Having a gruff old man voicing over a show with cutsey music and 5 year old actors kinda ruins the effect. I had no clue what was going on, though. One of the kids was crying because she got her face licked by a dinosaur? What the fuck? My phone scared the shit out of me. It started buzzing, but that arm was holding Tabs. It was difficult to not move either kids and reach for my phone, but I managed it.

"Hello, Vi." Caitlyn sounded, as soon as I accepted the call. "I was just checking on how you're doing."

"You don't have to sound so formal with me, Cait. We are together." The one thing that annoys me about her. Always talking to me like the first time we met.

"You know that I can't help it." I rolled my eyes and moved my arm to stop it from going dead. "Anyway, would you be able to pick Vincent up from school? Jayce needs to stay behind, and I'm swamped with paperwork."

"Yeah, whatever." She was about to say something else, but I ended the call and gently threw my phone onto the sofa. Great. Now I have to move two sleeping children. "Hey, Cay?" I nudged her shoulder and got a small noise. "Caylee?"

"No." Huffing a laugh, I moved away from her and let her head fall from my leg to the sofa. "Mommy, why?" She whined.

"We have to go an pick your brother up from school." Standing up, I stretched out and padded over to the shoe rack by the front door. "Come on, babygirl. We can't leave him there." Another series of little noises of complaints came from across the room. The only thing I could do was place Tabs down in another chair and pick Caylee's shoes up.

"Can't Vin just walk home?" She whined.

"Cay, he's 5 years old." I knelt down and started putting her shoes on. "There is no way that I'm letting a 5 year old come home on his own."

"You're right." She sighed. "He doesn't know the way to get here." Yeah, because that's the only issue. "Can I sleep in the car?"

"Of course you can." Her small fingers gripped the hem of my shirt as I walked across the room to pick Tabs back up. Caylee knows the drill when getting into the car when there's only one of us. She waits by the door for me to put her in. Unfortunately, as I knelt on the seat of the car to put Tabs into her seat, some guy decided to be a jerk.

"'Ey girl! Why don't you bring that ass over here!" Great. I huffed and made sure that Tabs was secure before standing back up. The kid made a few gurgling noises. "Look over here! I'm talkin' to ya!" Easy enough to ignore this guy. I shut the door and walked to the other side, picking Caylee up. "Hey, are you deaf, girl?!" He yelled again.

"Are you deaf, mommy?" Caylee asked.

"Of course I'm not." I said, sitting her down in the carseat. "I'm just ignoring him."

"Hey, girl." The new voice from my direct left scared Caylee. She grabbed the front of my shirt and popped a couple of the buttons.

"Oh, for-" I straightened back up and glared at the guy. His expression changed from cocky to slightly scared when I towered over him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know," He folded his arms and leaned on my car. "That you're gonna come to dinner with me." Oh, great. I'm so excited. Rolling my eyes, I leant back down to finish strapping Caylee into the car. "And you're lucky, because I don't tell any girl this."

"And what did I do to deserve this special treatment?" I grumbled.

"Well damn, you have a nice body." As soon as Caylee was fully secure, Tabs started crying. "How about we drop these tykes off with relatives and have a party?" I glared at him the shut the door, walking back around to the side that Tabs was on, ad sitting on the small gap between the car seat and the edge of the actual seat.

"Actually, we were just on our way to pick my son up." I stated, fishing a pacifier out of my pocket and putting it in my mouth for a few seconds.

"Why'd you do that?" The guy asked now, leaning over me. "Isn't that kinda gross?"

"She's too small. If I don't wet it first, it would dry her mouth completely." I told him, gently giving it to Tabs. "She's only a couple of months old." As soon as the pacifier was in, the crying just stopped. "Ca you leave me alone now? I need to pick my son up from school." When I gave him another glare, he backed away.

"Alright, but I'll catch you later." He winked and grinned, heading back towards his friends. What a douche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I pulled up to the school, there was an unusually large crowd of people hanging around outside. When I stopped and rolled the window down, a couple of people noticed, and started to almost panic.

"What's going on?" I asked, but nobody seemed willing to respond. Both Caylee and Tabs were asleep, so I stepped out of the car. The gathered people moved apart, and I had a clear view of what was going on.

"We don't know who you are, but just give us the child back!" Primal rage started to spread through my core.

"Why?" 4 laughed, holding Vincent upside down as he laughed. "I'm the kid's new best friend!" The ager I felt is one I haven't felt in years. Rage in its pure form. Balling my fists up, I set off at a spring, straight towards my target.

"4!" Shock and fear filled his face like fire. He barely had enough chance to move out of the way with Vincent as I completely shattered the ground where his feet just were.

"Tsk tsk." He grinned, wiggling a finger. "What would people think of a Police dog destroying public property?"

"Mommy!" Vincent laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that 4 was your friend?"

"Yeah, 6. Why didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes and straightened up, cracking my knuckles.

"Put him down before I beat your lungs out of your back, 4." He knows about my power.

"But I missed this!" He laughed. Vincent's feet did touch the floor, but he stayed right next to 4. "Nobody has the abilities that you do, 6!" As I was about to snarl out a response, a shot rang out through the air, grazing 4's cheek. Caitlyn was knelt on the edge of the yard one knee to the ground, and her rifle on her shoulder.

"That was a warning shot. Step away from our son. I do not miss a second time." I didn't see fear on 4's face. Thankfully, Vincent ran into my arms when I knelt down.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, running my thumbs over his cheeks. He shook his head, and I lifted him up.

"It's only a matter of time, 6." 4 chuckled, taking a smoke ball out of his belt. "You can't resist forever." He vanished in a puff of smoke, and I was met with an angry glare from Caitlyn.

"Vi, you have some explaining to do."

 **Sorry that I've been lagging behind with these, guys. I've been quite busy with real world stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 7

 **You guys are gonna have to tell me if I'm doing this right.**

(Vi)

"Do you even realize how bad that looked for us?!" Caitlyn yelled from the other room. "We have worked so hard to build your reputation up, and now all of that is for nothing!" I tried to ignore her as I packed clothes into my travel backpack. "Vi, are you eve listening?!"

"Of course I am!" I yelled back. "I just can't be fucked to respond to your damned yelling right now!" The glare that Caitlyn gave me when she walked into the room would have terrified me years ago.

"And what do you mean by that?" Zipping up my bag, I did a mental check of everything that I needed. "Wait, where are you going, Vi?"

"What does it matter to you?" Her strong fingers gripped my arm tightly as I tried to pass. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me where you're going." I didn't respond. I just kept looking forward. "Is there a problem with us?" She asked, giving Jayce a cue to stand in the doorway.

"You have to tell us what's wrong, Vi." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "We can't help if we don't know."

"This is my problem." I stated, pulling my arm out of Caitlyn's hand. "I don't want either of you to get involved." None of us spoke for a few beats.

"Is it so much so that you don't want our help?" I knew that Cait would take that the wrong way. Shaking my head, I stepped around Jayce and started walking towards Vincent's room. "Are we not good enough for you, now?" When I walked into his room, I pulled the door closed behind me. He was sat on the floor with Caylee in his lap.

"Hey." I smiled, kneeling in front of them. "Are you two okay?"

"Why are you guys fighting?" Vin asked. Shit. That's a hard question to answer. "Is it because of earlier?"

"Kinda." How can I explain to my 5 year old son that we're both in trouble of being attacked by my old gang? "Look, Vincent,"

"You never use my whole name." He whined. "Something is wrong!"

"Vin." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You and Tabs are in danger. We need to go somewhere safe."

"Okay, this is where I draw the line." Jayce opened the door and lifted me to my feet. "There is no way that you are taking Vincent away from home."

"So his safety means nothing to you, Jayce?" I felt Caylee grip my leg. "My only concern right now is keeping them both safe."

"Safe from what?" He asked. "Have you just made up an imaginary evil?"

"From my old gang, Jayce!" I palmed his chest. "You saw them before!"

"They're perfectly safe right here." Caitlyn said, coming into the room. "If you take either of them away from this home, you won't be welcome here again." I stared Caitlyn in the eyes. She's not serious.

"What do you want to do, Vincent?" I looked back at him. He looked surprised that I'd even asked. "Do you want to stay here, or come with me?"

"Vi, you can't-" I hold a hand up to Caitlyn, and nodded to Vin. He stood up, walked over, and gripped my hand.

"I want to stay here." He said. "I don't know any other place." I nodded and looked back at my partners.

"Are you happy now?" The tone of my voice took a harsh edge, which made them both flinch back. I have never been mean towards either of them. "If you don't mind," I started, leaning over and lifting Caylee into my arms. "I'm still going to take Tabs with me." I brushed past both of them with both Vincent and Caylee, walking over to where Tabs was sleeping.

"Mommy why are we in danger?" Vincent asked, hugging Caylee when I put her on the floor.

"Are you leaving forever?" Cay asked. "You can't leave forever."

"I'm not leaving forever, babygirl." Tabs made a whining noise as I lifted her out of the crib. "You two are too important to me."

"But where are you going?" Vin asked. "Where are you taking Tabs?" Smiling, I rested Tabs in the crook of my arm, and knelt in front of my kids.

"You know how Tabs is from my sister Jinx?" They both nodded.

"Isn't she our aunt?"

"Yes, she is. This time, I'm going to make sure that Tabs is safe with your Uncle Ekko."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Third)

Moods in the house had turned solemn. Caitlyn and Jayce had hidden themselves away to talk, Caylee had already fallen asleep, and Vincent was sat in his room, shuffling his stuffed toys around. The only thing that he currently knew was that his mother wasn't coming back. Tears started to sting the corner of his eyes, then a knock at the window surprised him and shook them away.

"4!" Vincent jumped up and pushed the window open as much as he could, which admittedly, wasn't much. "How did you find me?"

"It's not that hard." 4 grinned, running a hand over his bald head. "Why do you look so upset, Vinny?" He asked, kneeling down in front of him. "What happened?" The tears sprung back into the 5 year old's eyes.

"M-Mommy left." He sniffed. "She's gone to take Tabs to my uncle." 4 raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I'll ever see her again!" As the tears started to fall, the man smiled and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"That's why I'm here, Vin. My boss wants to see you. You're special to me, and my group. The same way that your mom is." Vincent's eyes appeared to sparkle. "You're not going to be alone, either. Your mom is coming to join us, too."

"But what about mummy and daddy?" 4 looked at the wall that connected the rooms. "What will happen to them if I leave?"

"Nothing at all." 4 grinned. "Do you wat to come with me? Number 1 is very excited to meet you." Vincent nodded with vigour.

"Can we bring Caylee, too? She misses mommy." The bald man raised an eyebrow, then unclipped the walkie-talkie from his belt. When he pressed the button, a sharp, screeching noise lasted for a couple of seconds before leaving silence.

"This is 4, back to base. Do I have permission to bring a semi-related child?" Silence lasted for a short while.

"This is 2. That is a strange request, 4. What is your premise?"

"This is 4. Number 15 wishes to bring his half-sister with him." Vincent tipped his head in confusion.

"This is 2. 1 has allowed this, under terms that will be later discussed." With a grin, 4 put his walkie-talkie back on his belt and rose to his full height.

"So, Caylee can come?" 4 nodded. "Is she going to be safe, too?"

"Go get your sister, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vincent?" Tears stained Caitlyn's cheeks as she gently rapped her knuckles on Vincent's door. "Are you alright in there, sweetie?" When no answer came, she sighed and rested her forehead on the door. "Look, Vi isn't going to be gone forever. Your father and I are going to find her soon. Neither of us have told you or your sister, but your mother, she's not entirely well. Something happened about a year before you were born that is still affecting her. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Sighing again, Caitlyn gripped the door handle and turned it. "The thing is- Vincent?" Her eyes scanned the room, with no sight of her son. "Vincent, where are you?" She pulled the blankets off of the bed and didn't find him, with the same result after opening the wardrobe. "Jayce!" After Caitlyn called his name with a voice filled with panic, Jayce's feet thundered across the floor.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Vincent isn't here!" The two of them stared at each other for a second before Jayce ran to Caylee's room.

"Caylee's gone, too!" Only now did they see the 'XV' painted on the wall above Vincent's bed. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew that they had brushed Vi's concerns off before. And it had cost them the safety of both children.

 **Not sure how dramatic that last part felt, but I loved it.**


	8. Chapter 8

League of Children: The Next Generation

Chapter 8

 **I have now had 2 people over Skype panic over the small children.**

(Vi)

I don't know if I'm crazy or not. Here I am standing on a train with Jinx's couple month old baby in my arm, almost about to walk into Zaun. There aren't enough fingers in his city to count how many people hate me. People started to push each other around, so I changed by grip on Tabs to hold her against my chest. Then she woke up and started crying.

"Ugh, can't anybody look after their children anymore?" That woman must have thought that I didn't hear her. I glared in her general direction and pulled the pacifier out of my pocket and put it in my mouth so I could move her again. Tabs probably just got startled when I moved her, no big deal. A couple of people tried to push me around as the train started to stop. It wasn't helping when I was trying to calm a crying child down.

"Excuse me!" A pair of hands roughly pushed me in the back. I turned to glare at the guy that did it. "Could you stop your damned kid from crying?!"

"You really think I can stop a 3 month old from being scared when I'm getting shoved around?" I hissed, still trying to calm Tabs down. I don't even know how old she is. That was just the first thing that came to mind. "Why don't you just back off, buddy?" Turning back around, I finally got her to accept the pacifier. I can't wait to get away from this stuffy train. But what comes next is always the difficult part. Making sure that Tabs was safe in my arms, I nudged people out of my way as the train stopped and the doors opened. Since I couldn't find a tiny pair of shoes for the kid, I'm glad that it was a warm day. The t-shirt and jeans were easy enough, but nobody really makes shoes this small. She takes after Jinx that way. Jinx has always been tiny. There is still one question that needs answering. Who the hell did Jinx sleep with to have Tabs? It's all one big mystery.

"Well, hell." That's one familiar voice. "That's a head of hair I haven't seen in a few years!" An arm was thrown roughly over my shoulders into an awkward hug.

"Careful there, Sketch." I laughed, turning around and stepping back. He was a big guy. Head tattoos, completely bald. And also part of a rival gang. "I'm not alone here." He looked confused for a second, then saw the kid I was holding.

"When did Jinx get shrunk down?" He laughed, gently poking Tabs in the stomach. His smile grew to almost touching his ears when she grabbed his finger. "What are you doing now, kid? It's been a few years since you've been seen in Zaun."

"I'm a police officer." I grinned. "I've been on the straight and narrow for a few years now."

"Kid." Sketch gripped my shoulders with a grim face. "There's nothing about you that's straight."

"Shove off." I laughed, gently pushing his shoulder. "I have two kids, you jerk." Raising an eyebrow, Sketch folded his arms. Being careful to not move Tabs too much, I dug my wallet out of my pocket and opened it to show him the picture of Jayce and Caitlyn holding Vincent and Caylee.

"Well, I know that one is definitely yours." He said, taking my wallet to get a better look. "The two in the background look a bit old, though." I looked down and shook my head with a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sketch."

"Of course I have." He grinned. "Despite these tats, I'm out of the gang scene."

"Best decision you could make." I mused, putting my wallet back into my pocket. "But can you help me one last time?" Sketch folded his arms and waited. "I'm looking for my brother." A grin found its way back onto his face.

"I'd be glad to!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though we were once rivals, it was kinda hard to say goodbye to Sketch. He might have been in an enemy gang, but he was a good guy. One time, when we had to fight each other, he pretended that I punched him in the nose and laid on the floor so I could get away. I do wonder what made him like me so much. I kept Tabs held close to my chest as I carefully stepped through the debris that lined the alleyway. I should have known that Ekko had found somewhere secluded to hide. His mind is worth more than my Gauntlets, and that's saying something. I'm expecting to be targeted by lasers as soon as I get close.

"Halt there!" I swore as my feet were trapped in rock, almost making me lose balance. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made Tabs wake up. "What is your purpose here?" I recognise that voice, but I can't place it. I know that it's a girl, though. I'd be surprised if a guy had a voice that was as high pitched as that.

"Look, I'm not here to do damage or anything. I'm just looking for someone." The feet behind me shuffled slightly. "Who are you, anyway? I recognise your voice."

"Why don't you tell me your name, first?" I sighed and tried to look behind me, but she moved. "I have you completely at my mercy, you might want to do as I say." Panic started to set in my chest as Tabs started to sniffle. I don't know who this person is, and if they know that I have a baby, they could turn violent. "Are you going to answer me," The rock snapped closed around my left calf. "Or not?"

"Look, I'm in a lot of trouble right now, and I just need to find somebody!" Silence followed. "Do you know anybody called Ekko?" I swore again as the rock around my feet and leg became tighter.

"What do you want with him?"

"I assume that it's a reunion!" Looking up brought a smile to my face. Ekko was squatting on the lip of a building, sword over his shoulders. "Never thought you'd step back into Zaun again, Vi." The rock just vanished from my feet. I lifted my leg up to rub some of the soreness out of my calf. I looked back up when Ekko landed in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "What brings you over here, anyway?" I raised an eyebrow and lifted Tabs up slightly. "Hold up, did you shrink Jinx?"

"Jinx doesn't need shrinking." I grinned. Ekko lifted the kid up and held her up.

"Hey." A hand touched my shoulder.

"That's who you are!" I laughed, lifting my attacker into a hug. "Nice to see you again, Taliyah!" She laughed as I swung her gently from side to side.

"Geez, you already have two partners, don't take mine." Ekko said, elbowing me in the side. With a smile, I put her down again. "C'mon, let's head back. There are way too many people out here." He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Can I hold the baby?"

"What's it's name?" Ekko asked, handing her to Taliyah.

"The ever creative mind of Jinx decided to call her Tabs." They both started to laugh, then saw my expression.

"Wait, you're serious?" Ek asked. I nodded. "Well, then. Let's go back to our place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're home!" I had to almost crawl through the door. It's well hidden, but really not suited for tall people. "Pull the cover back over, Vi."

"Is a concrete door really needed, Ek?" I huffed, kneeling down and lifting it onto my shoulder.

"I usually move it." Tali smiled. "I can't now because I'm holding Tabs."

"Lazy." I huffed, pushing it to the edge of the doorway. "Is this where you've been hiding out?"

"Nobody's found us yet." Ekko clapped me on the shoulder when I straightened up. "C'mon, let's go talk." It didn't look like Taliyah was giving up Tabs at all. I just followed the two of them into another room.

"I'm glad to see that you're both safe." Janna just floating in from another room surprised me a bit. She brushed some of the poofy hair away from Taliyah's forehead and kissed her there.

"So, I'm not the only one with 2 partners?" My comment seemed to surprise Janna. "Nice to know that I'm not unique."

"Although it's a coincidence that it is both you and your brother." She smiled, floating over to give me a hug.

"So, what brings you here, Vi?" Ekko huffed, dropping down into a chair. "I don't think you'd just show up with our sister's kid and not have a reason for it." I tried to swallow the nervous energy that was building up, but this is going to be difficult.

"We're in trouble...13."The number had barely left my lips when Ekko had dived across the room and pinned me to the wall, an arm over my throat. Both Taliyah and Janna gasped and tried to move forward, but I held a hand up to them.

"Tell me why you called me that!" He spat. "There has to be a damn good reason for you to call me that, Vi!"

"If I used your name, would that give you any idea of how severe this situation could be?!" His eyes narrowed, and he pressed his arm further into my neck, almost cutting off my air supply. "They're hunting me! 2 and 5 almost took me back!"

"That how much do they know?" Ekko's eyes filled with a mix of panic and concern.

"My son, he's number 15. And Tabs is 17." He looked back at the baby in Taliyah's arms. "I brought her here because I knew that she would be safe with you." Ekko relaxed his grip and let his arms fall to his sides. "They have Jinx, and when she got Tabs to me, I was told to keep her safe." Ekko turned away and walked over to Janna and Taliyah.

"Ekko, tell us what's going on." For once, Janna's feet touched the ground. "What does Vi mean by all those numbers?"

"It's the code of our old gang." He sighed. "When a member of the gang has a kid, they also become part of the gang." Tali's face was one of pure panic.

"Nate!" Her shout made me flinch.

"I'm here!" The kid that ran into the room was Taliyah's spitting image. Aside from the eyes, of course. Those had Ekko written all over them. Chuckling, Janna knelt down and lifted the kid up.

"Aw, damn." I laughed, rubbing my forehead.

"What?" Ekko grinned as I walked forward. "We're not too young."

"You're always gonna be 16 to me, Ek." I still smiled and met Nate's wide stare. "Speaking of 16-"

"It's never going to happen." Ekko backhanded me gently in the chest. "The only time I'll ever see those bastards again is if I'm breaking one of their skulls." He laughed, punching his palm.

"You have our word, Tabs will be safe." Taliyah touched the ornament in her hair. I guess that's what she does for a promise. "Now, why don't you tell us about your family?" I'm going to be here for a while.

 **I was going to add a plot twist at the end here, but this one was longer than I expected.**


	9. Chapter 9

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 9

 **Ok, I'm just gonna put this out here. Nobody knows who Tabs' father is. Not even Jinx knows. If you have any ideas on who you want it to be, tell me. I'll try and work something out.**

(Vi)

Man, I missed smoking. I breathed a large cloud of smoke from over the balcony and ground the cigarette out on the treated wood. It's been 6 years since I smoked, and damn it's been difficult. They call it an addiction for a reason. I'd gotten into this damn sleazy hotel room about 2 hours ago, and I'd already smoked two packs. I guess this is going to be the last time I can think about family. I'm sure that Jayce and Caitlyn don't want me back. Tabs is safe, at least. Ekko will take good care of her. Also, he made a good decision with wanting to be with Taliyah and Janna. The way that they got together was sweet, and also weird. Everybody in the Institute knew that Ekko had a crush on Janna. A less known fact was that Taliyah had a crush on Ekko, but it was still kinda obvious. She had the teenage girl syndrome. It's hard to believe that they're both 21, but then again, I don't look 31. Holy fuck, I'm a decade older than my brother. I'm like, older than Azir.

"Don't hang too far off of that balcony, girl!" A drunkard yelled from the street. "You don't want to fall!"

"I hear you!" I called back, waving down to him. I am on the top floor. Falling from this height wouldn't be very healthy.

"Do you want me to bring some booze up for you?" He yelled again, holding up a 12-pack of bottles. Mulling it over for a few seconds, I nodded.

"Bring two up, Ill pay you back! I'm in 52!" The guy's posse cheered. I watched them scatter as they ran back to the store, and I lit another cigarette. Whatever scary things that regular people need to worry about with these, I'm fine. I just heal at a freaky rate. I ended up leaning over the balcony for about 10 minutes before somebody knocked on the door. Being the paranoid person I am, I loosely held my cigarette between my lips, and looked through the peephole. I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door.

"Special delivery!" The guy slurred, handing me both packs.

"Thanks, man." I chuckled, placing them both on the end table next to the door. His grin grew when I pulled some money out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Don't go too crazy, alright?"

"You got it." He winked, and started walking away from the door. If only he knew why I needed to drink this time. Huffing, I shut the door and picked up both packs, carrying them to the balcony. When I pulled the cap off and took a long swig, I relished the feeling of the liquid warming my insides. I haven't been allowed to smoke or drink since I got pregnant. It's been difficult, trying to find another hobby. Never found one that I could get addicted to like this. By the time I finished a bottle, I was already starting to feel a bit more relaxed. There's somebody behind me.

"I'm not in the mood, 2." He froze, the laughed.

"I can't believe that you can still do that." I held my bottle of beer out for him to take. He joined me in leaning on the balcony. "Tell me something, 6. Why are you still being so nice to me? I am harassing you."

"You were still my friend once, 2." I started, lighting another cigarette. "I hate the fact that my old life is trying to fuck me over again, but I remember my friends." He chuckled, and rubbed the part of my back between the shoulder blades. The feeling brought back memories of when I was 16.

"We've never stopped being your friends, 6." He stepped closer. "You just stopped coming home one day."

"Those mining tunnels, 2." I took a long drag on the cigarette and started moving it between my fingers. "You don't know what happened in there?" When he shook his head, I took the bottle from his hand and swigged it.

"Was it that bad?" I nodded and covered my mouth as I swallowed the beer.

"2, that mine collapsed with me in it." He raised an eyebrow. "I was trapped in there for 2 days with all of those miners. I can't count how many times I've almost died, but that was the only time I was truly scared."

"Sorry, 6. I didn't know." He stepped closer and rubbed my back. "How did you survive down there?"

"I built a pair of power gauntlets with my own two hands." I balanced the cigarette between my lips and raised my fists. "I'm the only person in this world that can use them."

"Did you bring them with you?" I shook my head and leaned back over the balcony again. "I would have liked to see them."

"Having those around my hands would attract way too much unwanted attention." I ground the dead cigarette out on the wooden bar and exhaled the last of the smoke. "Imagine trying to hide in a crowd with giant fists."

"Well, you're not wrong." 2 gripped my shoulder. "Why are you in Zaun, anyway?"

"I just wanted to visit my brother." Like hell I'll tell anybody where Ekko actually is. "There's no crime against that." His grip tightened.

"Hey, I want to see him, too." He laughed. "Why don't we go see him again?"

"I'm not telling any of you where he is." I chuckled, lighting another cigarette. "You'll find him over my dead body. I'm not letting him get caught like my sister." 2 let go of my shoulder, the pulled my wrist away from my face. Confusion filled my face, until his fist changed my expression in the worst way.

"You can't hide anything from us, 6!" I picked him up by the front of his shirt, and threw him into the hotel room.

"Do you really want to piss me off right now?" Wiping the blood from my face, I stepped after him. He jumped up from where he hit the wall and broke it, jumping to the other side of the room, fists raised. "I'm having the worst time of my life right now!" 2 looked ready to fight, but froze in terror, looking near where he impacted. I didn't want to look, in case he lunged for me again. Curiosity took over, and I turned my head slowly. 2 had hit the wall next to a gas tank, which was leaking fuel onto the carpet, quickly heading towards the cigarette I had just lit. "Oh, shi-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Caitlyn)

"That is definitely Vi." I mused, watching her talk to an unknown person from a balcony. "I don't know who she's with, though."

"Let me see." Jayce lifted my rifle out of my hands and peered through the scope. "That was somebody that she was talking to before, though." He watched for a few seconds, then lowered the rifle. "They're fighting up there."

"Then let's go." I snatched my rifle back and marched towards the hotel, my partner falling in step behind me. I couldn't see Vi anymore, and that worried me.

"There's nothing to worry about, Vi is-" The top floor of the hotel exploded, and the blast hit me straight in the chest, throwing me back. I slammed straight into Jayce, and he fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around my chest as he sat up. "What the hell just happened?" At least, that's what I think he said. My ears were still hearing nothing but white noise. "Vi!" He yelled out. "Vi, can you hear me?!" I'm not sure if he expected her to actually respond.

"Are you guys alright?" I just blinked at the person that ran over to us. "Jar, you callin' the police?!" He yelled to somebody behind him.

"I am!" I wasn't sure if I was just stunned, or I had gained a concussion from my head slamming into Jayce's concrete chest muscle. The one and only clear thought was; 'Vi, you can survive this.'

 **I have to aplogize for my lack of updates, but I finally bowed to my dad's pressure and set up a page! Details in my profile. Kinda. More on the page.**


	10. Chapter 10

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 10

 **I am going to have to slow down slightly with my fanfiction, sine I am going to be writing original short stories. If you're interested, my FictionPress link is on my profile.**

(Vi)

The worst thing is that I'm used to waking up in pain. It's a horrible feeling, but I'm used to it. The one I wasn't used to, was waking up upside down. And alone. It took a bit of willpower to open my eyes, since all the blood was in my head. Of fucking course. I'm in the infirmary, in my gang's base. I'm surprised that they haven't moved.

"Hey!" I yelled out. "I know that one of you is out there! At least set me upright!" Just like I wanted, somebody came running down the hall.

"I'm sorry! The mechanism just breaks sometimes!" A girl with long, brown hair came running into the room, dressed in a lab coat, jeans, and a green shirt. "I was here like, 2 minutes ago, but number 5 needed my attention." She knelt down and gripped the top of the board, pushing me into an upright position. It took me a few seconds to fully recognize her.

"No fucking way." She walked over to stand in front of me. "14, you've grown!" She covered her mouth ad giggled. "You were only like, 3 years old when I saw you last!"

"I only vaguely remember you, 6." The happiness faded to a weak smile. "I'm the only doctor here, and it took a lot of effort, but I made sure that both of you survived. 2 is covered in bandages, but he's alright."

"Can you let me down so I can stretch?" Fear crossed her face. "You haven't done anything wrong, 14. I just need to stretch." She still looked nervous, but moved around, undoing the leather straps that held me in place. As my fit hit the ground, 14 put her hands on my hips to steady me. I went to put my hands on her shoulders, but only my right arm gripped her shoulder. I met her eyes, and all I got was a sad look. "14, why can't I feel my other arm?" She didn't say anything. "Talk to me, here."

"6, you were directly next to the explosion." I started shaking as I slowly looked to the left. My legs just gave out when I was nothing at all there. My entire arm was just gone. "Oh dear!" I wasn't paying attention to 14, but I heard another person run into the room.

"14, 14, just let her sit down." A pair of hands rested on my shoulders. "6, just breathe, okay?"

"My left hand was my dominant hand!" I yelled. "I can't fucking do anything with my right hand!" They both just stopped for a second, then they both started laughing. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

"We're here for you, 6." 14 knelt in front of me and cupped my face in her hands. "I've been working with my own two hands for however many hours to keep you alive. There is nothing that I want more than to help you."

"She's right." I flinched as 4 knelt at my side and patted my shoulder. "You may think that we're the bad guys, but all we wanted was for you to be back with us. We've always been your family. Even if you've not been with us for a few years, we've always been here for you." I'm not sure if I was shaking from shock or fear. "You just have to trust us again." I'm in the hands of my old gang, where Jinx most likely is, and I lost one of my arms. I don't have much of a choice, do I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"6! You've changed!" A mess of scruffy, red hair bounded over to me and tried to jump into my arms. I almost dropped her, but she just hooked her arms around my neck and hung on.

"You're still short, 11." I grinned. "And scruffy."

"It's all part of my charm!" 4 and 14 had just sent me to find 1. Instead, I found 11. "Just like how you're still a huge, muscular B-A-M-F!" I had to smile. 11 isn't a kid anymore, but she sure acts like one. "Even if you're missing an arm, you can still break right through walls!"

"Hey, if you say it, it must be true." 11 grinned widely and jumped back down to the floor. "Any idea where 1 is?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Her small hands gripped my wrist, and she started to pull me along. I could have stayed right where I was stood if I wanted, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. I just let 11 drag me through the hallways. If this base hasn't moved since I was last here, I know exactly where I am. If it moved, I'm fucked. Although, even if I tried to break out, I've lost like, most of my strength. My hands, or hand, is my best weapon. My right hand isn't even my dominant one. Not many people know that I'm a lefty. Not many people ask. "When 2 came back with you, we didn't think that either of you would make it! I'm surprised that 2 could even walk!"

"Yeah, I'm never smoking again." I grinned. "I didn't think it would be that dangerous."

"Smoking is like, the worst thing ever, 6." 11 stopped and pressed herself into me, gripping the sides of my face. She's never had a good concept of personal space. "You're gonna hurt yourself badly if you smoke."

"I've smoked for years, and it's never hurt me before." 11 narrowed her eyes and stood on her toes to be a little bit taller. "11, can we just find 1?" 7

"We already have." She lifted one of her feet and gently pushed a door open with her toe. I pushed 11 with my arm and stormed into the room. As soon as she saw me, 1 held up a hand to stop me.

"Now, tell me who just came into the room." Words caught in my throat as she lowered her hand and gently stroked Caylee's hair. "Do exactly as I taught you." Cay closed her eyes and knitted her brow in thought. Why the fuck is my daughter here?!

"It's a woman. She's taller than you." 1's mouth twitched a smile. "Her hair isn't smooth like yours, and there are letters on her cheek." What the hell did 1 do to her?

"And what letters are those?" Caylee seemed to think harder for a second, before her eyes opened in surprise.

"Mommy!" I stepped forward at the same time Caylee jumped down from 1's lap, and knelt down to pull her into a hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, babygirl." I kissed the top of her head, then looked up at 1. She put a leg over the over and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see that you're still unkillable, 6." I stood up with Caylee on my hip and stared her down. "You must know that we have some things to talk about."

"Trust me, I have a few bones to pick." 1 watched me step forward with a smug expression. "First, why?" I asked, tipping my head towards Caylee. "Also, how?"

"Number 4 had already befriended 15." I felt my skin bristle when she said that. "He and number 10 haven't left eachother's sides since the two young ones arrived." She smiled again when Caylee moved in my arm to put her head on my shoulder. "Your daughter is quite a special child, 6. It's not often that an Oracle comes into this world."

"An Oracle?" 1 stood up and walked forward until she was stood a few inches away.

"Allow me to explain. Come here, little one." Caylee gladly let herself be lifted into 1's arms. "This little girl may be blind, but with practice she can see everything with her mind's eye." Explains why she saw me come into the room. "It takes practice, though. That's why I'm teaching her." She lifted a hand up and gently stroked my cheek. "You'll stay with us, won't you 6? What happened with 2 was a complete accident, but we're here to help." I looked at Caylee, then at the stump where my entire arm used to be. 1's gaze softened when I met her eyes.

"Where are Jinx and Vincent?" 1 just beamed.

 **Sorry that this is late, guys. I've had a spell in hospital, another punch to my mental health, and my laptop looks like it needs a replacement charger port. So, fun times.**


	11. Chapter 11

League of Kids:The Next Generation

Chapter 11

 **If you want to punch me, please bring painkillers.**

(Caitlyn)

"I can't believe that I got a concussion from hitting your chest." Jayce smiled weakly at that. We had just gotten out of the main hospital in Zaun. The impact actually slightly cracked my skull. Jayce needs to work out less.

"Well, the explosion was pretty large." This was his attempt at trying to make the situation better. I don't see much humour when our partner is current MIA. There is no reason to laugh. "Alright." Jayce put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look up at him, but he was staring at the sky. "It's time to put those detective skills to work, Sheriff."

"In what way?" When he turned back to me, his stony expression almost made me flinch.

"We're going to have to track down a certain timeweaver." I quirked an eyebrow.

"What do we need Ekko for?" I asked. "He's not liable to help us. You know that he hates us."

"Did you forget?" He stepped in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ekko and Jinx are the only ones that know of Vi before we knew her. Since Jinx was already taken, he's out last hope of finding this gang." It's not a bad idea, but whenever I see Ekko within the institute, he only glares and goes out of his way to avoid me. He's not going to willingly talk to us.

"Alright, Jayce." He smiled when I responded. "Vi had a theory as long as my arm for a theory on how to find him. How do you propose we do it?" His smile fell.

(Vi)

There was not enough strength in the world to vent my frustrations. I had spent the past hour kicking the shit out of this sandbag, and I was still ready to kill whoever came into the room next. This is what I was trying to protect Vincent from! I didn't want him to share my past! And now, Caylee's in on it! A roar of frustration escaped my throat before I could catch it, and I spun in the air, kicking the sandbag with enough force to break it off the chain and explode it on the far wall. My heavy breaths almost came out in growls as I stared at the pile of sand and shredded leather.

"It seems that your strength hasn't faded, 6." I didn't even need to turn.

"What the fuck do you want, 4." I spat out his number as my shoulders continued to rise and fall.

"Can't a friend come and see how his buddy is getting along?" He sidestepped in front of me, holding his arms out, a smug grin on his face. "I can feel the rage from halfway down the hall! You must still use it! It's where most of your power comes from!"

"Come here, I'll show you how angry I am." His grin turned to fear as I stepped towards him. "Let me show you my fucking rage!" As soon as I lunged, 4 threw himself backwards, onto his hands. When he fell back to crouching on his feet, it looked like he was about to piss himself. He's not wrong, though. People think I'm the strongest person alive, but I only use a small amount of my strength normally. The rest is tied to my rage. I've been keeping it in check for years, but this might be my breaking point.

"6, back the fuck up." 4 started to panic more as I stepped towards him. "I forgot how fucking scary you are!"

"Mommy, don't hurt him!" Small hands gripped the waistband of my jeans and tried to pull me back. "He's my friend!" All of my anger melted, and I dropped my head and arm. He was never meant to see me like this. "Mommy?" I turned and dropped to my knees, pulling Vincent into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, baby." I whispered, kissing his head. "I'm just glad that you and your sister are safe."

"What about me?" When Jinx crossed the room, I smiled up at her. Then glared at 4 as he ran out of the room. "Also, how can somebody with such a fat head have such a nice kid?" My smile turned to a glare.

"Mommy doesn't have a fat head!" Vin yelled, turning away from me and holding his arms out. "You need to be nicer, Jinxy!"

"Jinxy?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not gonna be called an aunt!" She huffed, folding her arms. "That makes me sound 50!"

"Jinx, I'm 28, so you're 30." I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're 20 years away, there. Also, you're a mom, too." Her eyes widened, and she mouthed Tabs' name. "With Ekko. You know, because you got caught."

"Shut up, so did you." I smiled at her response, then looked back down at Vincent. He was grinning up at me.

"Mommy! Number 1 told me that I can have my mark soon!" My smile dropped, but he still seemed happy. "I'm gonna get it on my cheek, just like you!"

"Don't lose an arm like her, Vin." Jinx laughed.

"You lost it?" His eyes widened. "Well, we can find it again, can't we?" Jinx and I looked at eachother. "Where did you lose your arm, Mommy? I'll find it, and we can put it back!"

"I'm afraid that it doesn't work like that, 15." 14 walked into the room and over to us, with Caylee on her hip. "It's been too long since her arm was lost, we can't attach it anymore. 10, can you hold Caylee?"

"Of course I can! I'm the best sister-parent ever!" I smiled at her choice of words before standing up with Vincent on my hip. His little fingers dug into my scarred skin like I was going to vanish.

"6, can you come back to the clinic with me? I saw something interesting in your bloodwork."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell do you get all of this hospital equipment?" Jinx asked as she walked into the room.

"1 sends the others to collect it for me." She just smiled and tapped her nose. Secret, I guess. "I'm not really orientated for fighting or scouting, so I became the resident doctor."

"Wasn't 12 the doctor before?" I asked.

"She got tired of it. She left last week to gather materials for me." When 14 patted the metal table I was on before, I placed Vincent onto the ground and climbed up. "Sorry that we don't have anything more comfortable."

"Hey, at least I'm not strapped down this time." 14 chuckled, then started pulling a machine over. "14, is that an ultrasound machine?" She looked guilty.

"Mommy, what's an ultrasound?" Vin was standing on his toes to look over the table. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"No, but the fact that your other mom or your dad aren't here this time." I know what's going on. I've been way too busy to think about why I was feeling sick a couple weeks back.

"I got this!" Jin x lunged forward and grabbed my hand, almost dropping Caylee. The kid seemed half asleep.

"I want to sit with mommy." Caylee said, reaching over and grabbing my shirt. I propped myself up on my elbow, and Caylee sat in the gap there, gripping my shirt. 14 turned the machine on and squirted some gel over my stomach.

"It's not for certain, since a blood test can show any number of possibilities, but it is a precaution." She started out with, before scanning my stomach with the wand.

"There's a thing in there!" Vincent yelled, pointing to the white shape on the screen. "What is that?!"

"It's a boy." Caylee said, before I could open my mouth.

"Geez, Cay. Don't freak me out like that." She smiled.

"1 has been teaching me how to see. I know that it's a boy."

"I'm going to be a dad!" Jinx called out, clapping her hands together. "Well, I don't see anybody else here to be his dad." She added when I looked over.

"He has a dad." She huffed at me.

"Yeah, me."

"Mommy!" Vincent pulled on my shirt to get my attention. "I picked his name! He can be called Jayson, after daddy!"

"After me!" Jinx yelled. Well, I have my sister back. That's one of the best things. And now, there's going to be a third kid. It sucks that Cait and Jayce don't want me around anymore.

 **Hey guys, guess who just got back into Colleeeegeeee! I'll start uploading a bit slower (if thats even possible) to focus on my work, but I'll still work hard to get these chapters out. Only a couple more to go before this fanfiction is finished.**


	12. Chapter 12

League of Children: The Next Generation

Chapter 12

 **Timeskip time, because there is nothing between last chapter, and this timeskip that would contribute to the story. And yes, I have to timeskip 9 months because it's relevant.**

 _9 months later_

(Caitlyn)

The rhythmic tapping of my pen against my desk didn't do much to improve my mood. Nothing really has over these past few months. I haven't even seem much of Jayce. He locks himself in his study most of the time, trying to figure out how to find Vi. In trying to ignore the fact that she's still missing, I've just thrown myself into my work. I know that she's not dead. Not much can kill her, but Vincent and Caylee aren't like her. They're still children. Although, I can't help the feeling in my gut that something's happened to the three of them. Voices outside the window broke my thought pattern. Is somebody out there? The wall behind me started shaking as I turned around. I jumped and rolled over my desk, crouching down to avoid getting hit by rubble.

"I'm sure that she was in here when we looked." Why.

"Hold on." Light footsteps came around the desk, and as my luck had it, I looked right up into Ekko's sneering face. "Get off the floor, law dog."

"I thought that my wall was coming down onto my head." I was still taller than him at my full height. Most of his height comes from his hair. Taliyah smiled when I looked over, but Janna was still outside, kneeling on the floor for whatever reason. "On a related note, why did you make a doorway out of my wall?"

"Because they wouldn't let us in the front." Taliyah said. "I can put it back when we leave." I just stared at her. "It-it won't look any different, I promise! I'm good at-" In the midst of her panic, Ekko walked over and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright, Tali. She's just playing with you." He turned to glare at me when she looked at her feet and wrung her hands together. "We should probably just leave."

"Be patient, Ekko." Janna had finally gotten off the floor and floated in. "Go outside and sit with Nate." He cursed a couple of his times under his breath, then turned and hopped back into the alley and sat on the floor. Who is Nate? "What he may have neglected to mention is that we may have found the person that we are all looking for." In a second, I went from annoyed to intrigued. Smiling at my response, Janna's feet touched the ground behind Taliyah, and she crossed her arms over her… girlfriend's chest. I have to admit, I dislike the idea of Janna being with Ekko and Taliyah. She's quite a bit older than them.

"As much as I didn't want to come here," Ekko stood back up and walked into my office, and somehow had Tabs resting on his hip. "We kinda need you and Hammerboy to help us break into the place." My eyes flicked to Taliyah again when she knelt down, and then stood back up with another child. There wasn't any reason to think that they somehow stumbled upon that child as they did with Tabs. They were Taliyah's spitting image.

"Can I ask you how and why you have Tabs with you?" She smiled at the mention of her name. Even though it's only been a few months, Tabs is actually the size of a regular child. It is large improvement from her being the size of a child's doll.

"You must actually be as stupid as I thought." Ekko laughed. His cocky grin didn't even falter when I glared at him.

"Wait, you don't actually know?" I looked to Janna. "How do you not know?"

"You are the worst person even for my sister." Okay, I can take a lot, but now, I'm starting to get angry. "If we have to explain it to you, Vi brought tabs to us so we would keep her safe from the gang." Ekko scoffed and turned sideways. "Vin and Cay would have been safer with us, too…" My feet shifted, enabling me to dash forward, fist raised. It took him by surprise, but as my fist was an inch from his face, a small stone wall burst up from the ground, encasing my arm and stopping me in my tracks.

"Let me go, Taliyah." I tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"Not if you're going to try and hurt Ekko." Of course. Now I'm completely at their mercy. I never used to let my emotions show. Look where it gets me when I do.

"We're not gonna take no for an answer, law dog." Ekko spoke up again. "You're going to help us find my sister."

"Why would I refuse?" I smirked. "Vi is my partner." I heard him inhale, but nothing was said. Maybe he thought better. "Let me go, and I'll get Jayce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right there." The employees of the shop we were stood in were cowering behind the counter. A large dent in the wall signified where Taliyah had just thrown a large rock to intimidate them. Ekko pushed his foot against part of the wall, and it slowly creaked open. Behind it was a pitch-black hallway, with little noise coming out of it. Jayce shrugged to me when I looked at him.

"It's a good thing that you're a walking nightlight." Taliyah laughed, walking over to him. "I still wonder why they all hide down here."

"They're all dangerous and wanted." Ekko turned his head towards the frightened workers. "You guys are gonna want to leave for now."

You don't need to scare them anymore." Jayce threatened Ekko with his hammer. "We got what we needed." The months of barely sleeping had really taken their toll on Jayce. He looked almost 10 years older. It's a good thing that I got him to shower before we left.

"Relax, Hammerboy." Ekko huffed. "It's not like they're hurt." Taliyah gripped his hand tightly as they started to walk down the stairs. "Come on. The sooner that I don't have to see you two anymore, the better." My hand twitched on the trigger of my rifle. There's only so much of that child that I can take. I don't care if he's 20, I'll still call him a child.

"How far down is it?" Jayce asked, shifting his hammer to cannon form to illuminate the hallway.

"Not too far." Taliyah smiled back at us. "If they went too far underground, it would be way too warm to live in. The soundproofing that they have adds a lot of warmth to the place." I'm surprised that nobody has noticed us yet. Janna would have been able to muffle the sound of us, but she wanted to stay home with Tabs and Taliyah and Ekko's son, who I assume is called Nate. The four of us walked silently down the stairs for what seemed like forever. When we finally reached the bottom, the pair in front of us stopped so suddenly, I almost tripped over them.

"Number 13!" Isn't that 4? "It's about time! We've been looking for you for over a year!"

"I'm not here to join back up! You know exactly why I'm here!" The man chuckled, then clicked the radio on his…chest…belt.

"This is 4, reporting in." A few seconds passed before the crackling came back. "We have intruders on the premesis. For 6." As soon as he said that, something crashed, and a small man tried to turn the corner, but slipped and fell to the floor. Taliyah covered her mouth with both hands to avoid laughing.

"We have to protect 19!" He yelled. 19? I thought Tabs was 17.

"You're moving on quickly, 4." Ekko stepped forward. "Then again, you knew about my kid quick enough." More and more people started to gather in the narrow hallway, completely blocking off progress. I could see their numbers clearly. They seemed to take pride in them.

"Make way." The gathered people parted like water. The person that was walking forward didn't look strong, but you could feel it emanating. She was Number 1. "Now, who do we have here?" The only one of us that didn't step back when she approached was Ekko. "It's nice to see you again, 13." She smiled, placing her hands on Ekko's shoulders. "You haven't really grown."

"Playing with time will do that to you." He laughed, stabbing his sword into the ground and leaning on it. "You look the same as always, 1. No stress to weigh you down?" before she could answer, a deafening noise shook the walls. Jayce caught both Taliyah and I before we fell. Everybody else seemed used to it.

"That came from-" The same realization hit everybody at once. "6!"

 **Why do I always do this to myself an everybody else?**


	13. Chapter 13

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 13

 **I have to ask, how often do I forget to capitalize the title?**

(Vi)

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal." A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I slid down the brick wall and sat on the floor. Vincent jumped out of my arm and stretched, whilst Caylee rested on my lap. "Jinx, I can't believe that plan worked."

"I'm always good at blowing things up." She grinned, kneeling in front of me. A smile crossed my face as Jayson shifted in Jinx's arms. "For a month old kid, he's pretty calm."

"Because we were in the other room when you blew the wall up." She leaned forward and touched my scarred shoulder. "I think your new arm took a bit of a beating."

"I keep forgetting that this thing is metal." I do have a left arm again. Viktor made it. Somehow, 1 and Viktor were friends, and she took me to his lab. I needed a new arm, he's crazy and wants to augment humans. Win-win. It's actually pretty cool. It took practice, but I can create a hextech shield with it.

"Mommy, why did we leave?" Vin asked, tugging on my sleeve. "Everybody was nice there." Jinx and I shared a look.

"They wouldn't have stayed nice." Caylee added. "Number 1 talked to the machine man about Jay." My forehead pulsed when I heard that. Vincent's eyes widened. He stumbled over to Jinx and placed a hand on his brother's head.

"That means they would have hurt us, too! We have to keep safe!" He yelled a bit too loud, which woke Jay up and made him start crying. I laughed at the look of pure panic.

"C'mere, baby." Jinx finally released her deathgrip on Jay so that I could take him. As soon as that wall blew, Jinx and I ran for it. I had Vincent and Caylee in each arm, and Jinx had Jayson in hers. We got away, so it worked. I honestly didn't expect that to work. "Was your brother being too loud?" I smiled, then chuckled at Vin's pout.

"What are we gonna do now, Vi?" Jinx sat in front of me with her legs crossed. "They're gonna be after us no matter where we go." Sighing, I looked down at Jay when he gripped one of my fingers in his tiny ones. "We have to have a plan. These three have to be safe."

"I believe that I can help you with that." All 5 of us jumped out of our skin. Summoner Law stood over us with a large smile. It would have been comforting if he wasn't wearing the hood. That just made it creepy. "It's been a while since I've seen either of you at the Institute of war, Champions."

"Well, of course it has! We've just been kept as prisoners underground for almost a year!" Jinx yelled, standing up. She still lifted Caylee up. "Where were you summoners, then?!"

"We had no need to intervene because neither of you were in danger." He cleared his throat, and moved his hand upward. Some kind of magic lifted me off the ground and stood me on my feet. "But since you were both out of our magic field of view, we could only see the basics." Smiling, he ran a gentle hand over Jay's head. "We had no idea that you had a newborn until now."

"So, even when my arm was blown off, there was nothing to worry about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You were injured, but not in danger. Within the last half hour, in which you came back into our full field of view, the Zaun authorities have gained a false report that your three children are not your own." Shit. "They think that you both murdered their true parents and stole them away."

"That just sounds like too much effort." Jinx huffed. She grinned when I laughed.

"You all must come back to the Institute with me." He stepped closer, and then nudged Vincent closer with his hand. "And since we all expect that you and your newborn haven't had the correct care," I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "Vi, you will be placed in one of our hospital rooms."

"And me." Jinx grinned. "I'm his dad." Summoner Law raised his eyebrow again, but couldn't help laughing softly.

"As you wish. I'm not going to argue over your parental rights." He looked at me. "Or should I?"

"Nah. Jinx is a great dad." I grinned. The Summoner laughed, and then knelt down in front of Caylee.

"I can already tell that you're an Oracle." She looked up at him and seemed to concentrate.

"Why do people keep calling me that? I'm nothing special. It just took me a few years to open my eyes." Law looked to me, and then to Vincent. He shuffled behind me and tightly gripped the leg of my jeans.

"We should get to the institute before anybody notices us here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, you can't say that the Institute doesn't care about their champions." I mused, watching Jinx spread herself over the motorized bed. "Although, I think that's supposed to be for me."

"First come, first served, loser." Rolling my eyes, I laid Jay down on her chest and picked Vincent up. She grinned widely and sat up to hug him close.

"Can I sit with Jinxy, too?" Caylee asked, pulling the leg of my jeans. I lowered my arm and waited for her to grip it. Lifting her like this is always fun. It shows that she trusts me.

"I'm just gonna stay with mommy." Vin smiled, pressing his face into my neck. Kid Jinx used to do this. It's quite comforting. The comfort vanished when the door was kicked open.

"There you both are!" Ekko yelled. Barking a laugh, he ran over and almost crushed my ribs trying to hug me. "Wait, what the hell?" He stepped away and lifted my metal arm. "What?"

"I needed a new one." He didn't respond, he just continued to stare at me. "It got blown off like, 10 months ago."

"Why make one out of metal?" I looked to Taliyah, who was stood in the doorway with Janna and Nate. "Make one that rocks!" She stated, slamming her foot into the ground and summoning rocks to cover her own arm. Janna laughed softly and covered her eyes whilst shaking her head. A smile crept onto my face when I saw Tabs held to her chest.

"You might want to put the floor back, mom." Nate told her, pulling the hem of her shirt. "People might get mad."

"Yeah, Tali. Listen to your son." Ekko said, turning around. "Y'know, the one who took a chunk of rock out of the wall, and has yet to fix it." The kid stared for a second, then put his hands behind his back and looked at his feet.

"He only found out about his powers yesterday. It was an accident." Janna smiled. Always a diplomat. I put Vincent down, ready for the hug that Taliyah walked over to give me. "How did you all manage to get out of that base?"

"I blew up a wall!" Nobody seemed to notice Jinx. She didn't seem to notice them, either. "It was awesome!" When she finally turned her head, her grin dropped to shock. She handed jay back to me and jumped off the bed, running to Janna and taking Tabs from her. "My baby! There you are!" She laughed, hugging the kid close and rocking herself from side to side. "You've grown so much!"

"The gang's all here." I grinned, but Taliyah made me kinda nervous by shuffling as close as possible to look at Jay.

"Where did this one come from?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"I have to ask the same." Ekko lifted him out of my arms and held him up to the light. "He's only like, a month old."

"Surprise?" I grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. Both of them looked at me in shock.

"Wait, did this happen when you were trapped?" Ek asked. I nodded, and he looked back at Jay.

"His name is Jayson!" Vin yelled, waving his arms to make himself noticed. "Jinxy is his dad!" Even Janna looked confused. Jinx had no answer. She was having a very one-sided conversation with Tabs.

"He's so cute." Taliyah smiled, taking him from Ekko for a hug. Then she looked at my brother with pleading eyes. "Hey, Ekko…"

"Really? Again?" I didn't realize the subject until Janna picked Nate up and started stroking his hair. "You said you hated it."

"But look at how cute he is!"

"Well, there's already 5 kids here, why not a 6th?" I grinned. Ekko just sighed and put his face in his hands. This feels…right. Like home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Caitlyn)

"Yes, they're right in here." Finally. It only took the Summoners 4 hours to tell us that Vi, Vincent, and Caylee were safe. When he tried to puth the door open, it only moved a couple of inches. "What the- hello?" Small rumbles sounded, and then Taliyah poked her head around the door. "I see that you three found your way here okay."

"Yes, we did. Also, who wants in?"

"Uhm, Summoner Law, Caitlyn, and Jayce." She looked back into the room for a few seconds, then back at us.

"Only the Summoner can enter." Law shrugged and walked in when Taliyah stepped out of his way. Before closing the door, she glared at us. I felt the rock wall move back up, but still allowed me to push the door open slightly.

"Why did he only get in?" I waved a hand to Jayce for him to be quiet.

"I see that you are all settled." Law started. "Interesting rules, though. I thought that Caitlyn and Jayce were your partners."

"I can put that simply." Vi stated. It's so good to hear her voice. "Before I left Piltover, they said that they didn't want to see me again. I'm just respecting that." A bad feeling burst in the pit of my stomach.

"They're not nice people, anyway." Ekko's voice sounded this time. "When we brought them along to try and find Vi, they were only interested in finding Vin and Cay."

"That's not true!" I blurted. Stepping away from the door, I covered my mouth, but the damage was done. It shut firmly, with no way to open it at all. Jayce tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed him off. Are we really never going to see her again?

 **Guess who's at college and not doing college work? This loser!**


	14. Chapter 14

League of Kids: The Next Generation

Chapter 14

 **All being well, this is the last chapter, and I can then focus on my other fanfictions.**

(Vi)

"Man, is it good to be out of that stuffy room!" I laughed, stretching my non-metal arm over my head. "I was going a bit crazy in there."

"You go crazy anywhere." Ekko laughed, patting me on the back. "Y'know, if you're not careful, Tali is gonna steal Jay away from ya."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want a third Stoneweaver?" He glared up at me. Janna and Taliyah were all too happy to take care of the 5 kids whilst me, Ek, and Jinx went for a walk around the institute. It's been way too long since I could properly stretch my legs.

"I don't know, being a stoneweaver sounds like fun." Jinx grinned, patting his shoulder.

"Not until the younger one pulls a chunk of rock out of the wall when he gets excited." Ek huffed, rubbing his forehead. "I can't complain, though. It just means we'll have a lot more fighting force on our side."

"And one of your side wants to add another to the team." I laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"He's not the only one." Raising an eyebrow, I looked across at Jinx, who just shrugged. "You two have to listen to me with open minds, alright?" when we both nodded, he moved between me and Jinx, then put his hands on our shoulders. "Neither of you have anywhere really to go, and Tali, Janna, and I have been talking." I know where this is going. "We want you guys to come back home to Zaun. With us."

"Are you really saying that you want to add 2 more adults and 4 kids to your household?" I asked. He met that question with a grin.

"You're crazy, Ek." Jinx laughed. "But I want to be with my brother and sister again." They both looked up to me. "It's been way too long since we've been a family."

"That's because our last family was a gang." What I wasn't prepared for was their pouty expressions. "What the- oh, come on guys!"

"You can't just leave us!" Jinx whined, -whilst trying not to laugh- and hugged my waist in a death grip. "We have to be a trio!"

"Ekko already has a trio!" He just laughed. I had to smile, though. My mind flicked back to the same kind of situation when I was 5. Jinx being 7, and Ekko being 4. We've always been a trio. Even if we moved to different places, we've never grown apart. "Damn. We're gonna have to get a bigger place."

"One of my partners can move walls! We'll be fine!" Ekko joined in the hug, then they both squeaked in panic when I lifted them both. "Your metal arm hurts!" Ek whined. I put them both down, then released it from the mechanism on my shoulder and held it out for him.

"Here, you can fix it, then." I grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going next week?" Caylee asked. "You said that we're going to leave, but we're not going back home, are we?" She was carefully stroking Jay's head as I breastfed him. "You said that mummy and daddy don't want to see you anymore.

"We're going to Zaun. We're going to live with Ekko, Jinx, Janna, Taliyah, Nate, and Tabs." That's gonna take some getting used to saying. "Jayce and Caitlyn aren't going to want me, and you two don't really want to leave me, do you?" Vincent shook his head so hard; I saw some hair come out.

"If I'm gonna be just like you, I have to stay with you!" I chuckled and looked at Cay. She seemed to think for a minute.

"If I went back, they would say that I'm making my vision up. They wouldn't let me practice it. They would treat me like a child for the rest of my life."

"You say that you don't have special powers, and yet you can see into the future." She looked kinda shocked.

"I thought everybody could do that."

"I don't think so." Vin answered. "I can't."

"You're just special, Caylee." Jay started whining, so I moved him away from my chest and put his head over my shoulder and pulled my shirt back down. "I think that Janna knows enough to help you with your powers."

"I think Jay just threw up." I cursed and looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, white vomit.

"On a black shirt, too." Moving him to the other side of my chest, I jumped down from the bed and started rubbing my shoulder with a rag.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Vin asked.

"All babies do. You both threw up plenty of times." Caylee wrinkled her nose. "It's alright, though. He's still getting used to the world, is all." I sat back down and patted his back again. Vin shuffled over and placed his hands on my leg.

"Am I as special as Caylee, mommy?"

"You're good with tech, aren't you?" His eyes widened, and he nodded. "Maybe you could help me adjust my gauntlets to fit a metal hand." The conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock. Shit. That's Caitlyn. "Who is it?" She didn't even bother answering. She and Jayce just walked right in.

"There you all are." Jayce sighed. He stepped forward, but stopped when I glared. "What- what's wrong?" Caylee pretended to hide behind my back, but unclipped the panic button that Ekko gave me from my belt.

"Why are you both here?" I asked, turning and placing Jay on the bed.

"We've come to take you three back home." I'm not sure if I was included in that, or if she meant the kids. Are they even aware of Jayson? "Now that Jinx and Ekko aren't holding you hostage."

"Who said that they were keeping me here?" I stood up and prepared the shield on my arm.

"If they weren't, then why was Taliyah blocking the door?" Jayce asked, folding his arms. "We heard you say that we didn't want to see you. That isn't true at all, Vi."

"If it isn't true, why did you say it?" Caylee asked. "You did mean it. I can tell." The smell of vomit on my shoulder is really ruining how tense I'm supposed to be. Caitlyn stepped forward and my metal hand tensed.

"We're taking them home, regardless." She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer again. "You can't take care of them correctly."

"We're not leaving!" Vincent yelled. "All you want to do is stop us from learning!" They both looked slightly shocked at his outburst. "You'd try and stop Cay from being an oracle, and you'd never let Jay grow!"

"Jay?" Jayce raised an eyebrow at me. As if by magic, the kid started crying. Sighing, I lifted him up and rested him in the crook of my human arm. "Wait, you…"

"It's none of your business." They certainly didn't see it that way.

"We have another son?" I kinda just froze in place. What can I say to that?

"He's not yours, he's mine!" Jinx yelled, shoving past Jayce and Caitlyn to stand in front of me with her arms out. "You two aren't allowed here!" The confusion took over both of their faces. I just turned away and tried to stop him from crying.

"Why don't you two get the hell out of here?" I turned around again and smiled to Ekko, who was stood in the doorway with his sword in hand. "It's clear that you're not wanted." They're trapped, but they probably won't get the message. They're stubborn.

"There's no need to kill each other." I sighed, handing Jay to Jinx. Ekko dodged around them to come and stand next to me. "There's a simple answer, here." I raised my hands, and then pointed to the door. "Leave." I stepped forward, bracing my shoulders. "You already said that you don't want to see me." The two of them seemed to shrink away. "Why don't you just stick to your word and leave?!"

"We didn't mean anything like that!" Jayce called out, trying to stand his own ground. "Why can't you see that we want you to come home?!"

"Piltover isn't home for me anymore." I stepped forward again and raised my metal arm, putting my hand on my chest. "I don't need that city's hatred, or it's pity. I've never been part of it. I'm not coming back!"

"But, Vi." Caitlyn only started speaking as I pushed them outside of the door. "But we love you." I half-exhaled, half-laughed.

"No you don't." I grinned, fighting back tears. "If you did, you wouldn't have pushed me away in the first place." I kicked the door shut. Clenching my fists, I tried to fight back the tears in my eyes. Ekko put his hand on my shoulder and made me jump.

"It's only uphill from here." Sniffling, I looked to Jinx, jay, Vincent, and Caylee. It's going to be alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1 year later)

"Ekko? Have you seen Jinx anywhere?"

"Try your room!"

"Don't you think I already have?!" Nate laughed at our exchange and tugged on my shirt. "What's up, kid?"

"Jinxy knows how to hide." In a year, Nate grew his hair out to his waist, somehow. It usually takes a lot longer. "Maybe she's still in there." She could be.

"Vi, please don't yell." Janna mused, floating past and brushing my cheek with the back of her hand. "You don't want to wake Jayson up, do you?"

"Sorry, Janna." I grinned. She smiled as she floated by, with Nate quickly following her out of the room. Taliyah was all too happy to expand this place. We're going to have to move soon, though. Number 1 is on our trail. But it's gonna be a bit harder to find somewhere secretive to live when you have 5 kids around. Vincent is almost 8 by now. As I walked back through the base to get to my own room, I ran both of my hands through my hair, almost getting them caught in the thick tangles. It's like I'm a kid, again. Half-shaved head, but the rest of it can grow as much as it wants.

"There you are, fathands!" Jinx laughed, jumping off my bed and grabbing my arm. "I was wondering if you got lost!"

"I was looking for you, you idiot!" She laughed and dodged under my arm. She bounced back onto my bed and spread herself out.

"C'mon, let's sleep." There's not even any point in arguing with her. I just rolled her over so I could have space and laid next to her.

"Jinx, you know that you have your own bed, right?" She tilted her head to the side to look at me.

"You say that every night, and I'm going to use the same response. You don't like sleeping alone."

"I got upset one time!" Jinx grinned and fully rolled over to face me.

"Well, one time is enough. I'm the big sister, and I'm supposed to look after my family." I'm never going to live it down. A few days after we got home, I got lonely and started crying. I thought I was being quiet, but Jinx walked right in and laid down next to me. And that's how it's been for the past year. It's actually really sweet.

"Shove it and sleep, Jinx." I laughed and rolled to my side, switching the lamp off and putting my arm under my pillow. Jinx pulled the heavy blanket over us and shuffled over until our backs were pressed together. I do actually feel better like this. As usual, it only took a few seconds for me to fall asleep. Then, something in the middle of the night woke me up. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I swear that something pulsed through the air. Why am I getting some Dejá vu out of this? Whatever. It's probably nothing. I'd turned into a light sleeper recently, and whenever Jinx shifts about, I wake up. But this time, when I looked back, she was in the exact same position. Grumbling, I lifted the blankets to get more comfortable, and found two very familiar pairs of eyes staring back at me.

 **And we are done! I have to say, this fanfic didn't have as much appreciation as it's previous one. But, I am going to write another League fanfiction when I am done with Girls of Legend. Who wants a Modern!AU Vi/Lux?**


End file.
